Young Love
by juviass
Summary: Love is patient, love is kind, love will make you lose your mind — a Korrasami fifty sentence meme that isn't actually fifty sentences


**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Legend of Korra.**

* * *

**#01 - Walking  
**

When Korra saw Asami at the docks, she grinned and started walking towards her, but that quickly morphed into a jog, and finally a run and a jump as she threw herself into Asami's arms, laughing as she was swung around and peppered with long overdue kisses.

**#02 - Waltz**

Asami was quite surprised to learn first hand that Korra did in fact know how to waltz — and was quite good at it, too.

**#03 - Wishes**

Sometimes, Asami wishes that she and Korra hadn't met in this war torn time; perhaps then they would be sharing a coffee instead of a bowl of street gruel.

**#04 - Wonder**

Asami spent almost a week wondering if Korra's lips were as soft as they looked, until Korra proved to her that yes, yes they were.

**#05 - Worry**

"Really, Korra, there's no need to worry; it's only a business trip to the Earth Kingdom."

"The last time you told me not to worry, I got a phone call from the Omashu hospital telling me that you were almost assassinated in your sleep, and that you were lucky the knife hit a rib instead of your heart."

Asami winced. "Okay, so maybe you can worry a _little_."_  
_

**#06 - Whimsy**

Despite what Korra thought, her jokes really weren't whimsical at all; Asami only allowed them because she found them to be endearing.

**#07 - Waste/Wasteland**

When Korra found Asami standing in a wasteland of unconscious bodies and fallen mecha tanks, the wind tussling her hair as she electrocuted another unlucky Equalist, she couldn't help but think that it was the hottest thing she'd ever seen.

**#08 - Whiskey and rum**

While Korra was relatively okay with coolers and wines, Asami learned the hard way that Korra should never, _ever_ be given access to hard liquors like whiskey and rum.

**#09 - War**

War was what tore many couples apart, but strangely enough, it was what brought Korra and Asami together.

**#10 - Weddings**

While Korra thoroughly enjoyed the presents, food, family and friends, and entertainment at her wedding, she was more than eager to oblige when Asami suggested that they sneak out and have sex in the back of her car instead.

**#11 - Birthday**

Their birthdays were often spent away from each other. Korra often had Avatar duties to attend to, and Asami was always busy trying to regain public trust in her company and going on international business trips to promote the Satomobile. Which was perfectly was okay; they'd both gotten used to their partner's busy life, and they knew that they couldn't hold the other responsible for missing a birthday, or a holiday, or anything of the like . Not that they _liked_ the absence or anything; they'd simply learned to deal with it.

But when — six years into their relationship — Asami came home one night to find Korra with a small "Happy Birthday" cupcake and a lopsided grin, she couldn't keep herself from tearing up and smothering the younger girl with kisses.

**#12 - Blessing**

As cliché as it sounded, Asami felt that meeting Korra was truly a blessing — after all, there weren't many people, male or female, who were willing to be as... adventurous as she was in bed.

**#13 - Bias**

"Okay, so who's cuter — Korra, or Mako?"

"Bolin, you already know that I'm going to be biased towards Korra."

"Ah, yeah. I guess having sex daily with one of the aforementioned choices will do that to a person."

_Smack._ "Bolin!"

**#14 - Burning**

"I'm sorry for lashing out and burning your eyebrows off, Asami. I shouldn't have gotten so passionate about sea prunes, but really, they're not that bad once you get used to them, and your unfounded hate towards them is just really frustrating and I — _SHIT I'M SO SORRY I DID NOT MEAN TO DO THAT AGAIN._"_  
_

**#15 - Breathing**

The fever was making her breaths laboured and her skin hot, and even though they were in the presence of the world's best healer, Asami couldn't help but remember reading about people who died from high fevers and squeezing Korra's hands even tighter.

**#16 - Breaking**

The war was breaking everyone apart, and for Korra and Asami, latching onto each other was the only thing they would do to hold what was left of themselves together.

**#17 - Belief**

It was Tenzin's belief that Korra's nighttime activities were distracting her from her airbending training. The morning after her told her this, she showed up to training with a string of _very visible_ hickeys on her neck.

"She jumped me," Korra explained sheepishly.

Tenzin made her practice for an extra hour that day.

**#18 - Balloon**

"Asami, are you seriously sulking because I popped your balloon?"

"It was a _special_ balloon!"

**#19 - Balcony**

"Korra I swear to the spirits if you _ever_ perform a stunt like that again I will kill you and then resurrect you just so that I can kill you again."

"My airbending saved me when I jumped though!"

"_Never. Again._"

"... Yes ma'am."

**#20 - Bane**

Asami really wish Korra would just leave her hair down more often; taking off those little ivory hair clip thingies was the bane of her existence.

**#21 - Quiet**

Seeing Korra lying quietly beside her was a rather new experience, but it was far from unpleasant.

**#22 - Quirks**

While Asami did love Korra despite her many quirks, she really didn't understand why Korra needed to put the toilet seat up after using it. Like, really, what the hell? She didn't even have a penis!

**#23 - Question**

"Korra?"

"Mmm?"

"Would you be opposed to the idea of me using a strap on during sex?"

Korra spent the next five minutes trying to recover from the near death experience of choking on her noodles.

**#24 - Quarrel**

"You and Asami aren't talking to each other because you _couldn't decide who would wear the strap on?_ That is the most ridiculous reason for a fight I've ever heard!"

"Well if you put it _that _way..."

**#25 - Quitting**

Asami was an addiction, what with her flowing locks and porcelain skin and feather soft lips; _oh those lips_. Yes, she was certainly an addiction, but she wasn't one Korra was planning to quit anytime soon.

* * *

**So I was _going_ do do all fifty prompts but then I got the prompt #25 and I just went "no" and I didn't write a thing for a week and when I came back I realized that I should probably publish this and start on something new before I get writers block again. And I really do not want to go through that again; I'm sick of not writing. ****So yeah a fifty sentence otp meme with only twenty five prompts, but probably more than fifty sentences anwyays.**

**Laughs because it was kinda okay at first and then i got the prompt #10 and suddenly**

**[Sex Yeah by Marina and the Diamonds plays in the background]**

**Thanks for reading!**


End file.
